bakumatsu_rockfandomcom-20200213-history
Over Mirage
One of the songs in the Bakumatsu Rock Game. Song: Over Mirage By: Ono Kensho (Okita Souji), Morikawa Toshiyuki (Hijikata Toshizou) Lyrics Japanese = 光の輝き強ければ傍に控える影濃さを増す 「怖いです」　なら目を瞑っちゃえばいい 能書き垂れる前にまず僕だけを見ていてごらん 過度な期待は禁物　混沌(カオス)漂う種を生むから 非常幻想(オーバーミラージュ) この旋律に身も心もすべてを捧げてみればいい　戻れない 天に召されるような気分でいれたら　どれほどの快感を味わえる? 甘い甘い蜜に群がる君はもう 僕たちの虜 非常幻想(オーバーミラージュ) 生まれ変わってゆく日常がまるでしがらみ囚われの身 助けてあげるからその手のばして 理解力を超越した罪と罰突き飛ばす のめり込んだら最後　もう抜け出せない鳥かごの中 非常幻想(オーバーミラージュ) 誰しもがいつかは果てる定めならホントウの魅力に気付いてよ 裏のうらで密やかに燻っているニセモノとやらを全部蹴散らして 視覚に焼き付けて聴覚で感じて 近くで触れたら 非常幻想(オーバーミラージュ) 例えば昨日あの街で見かけた見ず知らずの人が 明日の君の歴史を変えるのかな未来ナンテ掴メナイ 非常幻想(オーバーミラージュ) この旋律に身も心もすべてを捧げてみればいい　戻れない 天に召されるような気分でいれたら　どれほどの快感を味わえる? 甘い甘い蜜に群がる君はもう 僕たちの虜 非常幻想(オーバーミラージュ) |-|Romaji = hikari no kagayaki tsuyokereba soba ni hikaeru kage kosa wo masu "kowai desu" nara me wo tsumucchaeba ii nougaki tareru mae ni mazu boku dake wo mite ite goran kado na kitai wa kinmotsu kaosu tadayou tane wo umu kara Over Mirage kono senritsu ni mi mo kokoro mo subete wo sasagete mireba ii modorenai ten ni mesareru youna kibun de iretara dore hodo no kaikan wo ajiwaeru ? amai amai mitsu ni muragaru kimi wa mou bokutachi no toriko Over Mirage umarekawatte yuku nichijou ga marude shigarami toraware no mi tasukete ageru kara sono te nobashite rikai ryoku wo chouetsu shita tsumi to battsu kitobasu nomerikon dara saigo mou nukedasenai torikago no naka Over Mirage dareshimo ga itsuka wa hateru sadame nara hontou no miryoku ni kizuite yo ura no ura de hisoyaka ni kusubutte iru nisemono to yara wo zenbu kechirashite shikaku ni yakitsukete choukaku de kanjite chikaku de furetara Over Mirage tatoeba kinou ano machi de mikaketa mizushirazu no hito ga asu no kimi no rekishi wo kaeru no ka na mirai nante sukamenai Over Mirage kono senritsu ni mi mo kokoro mo subete wo sasagete mireba ii modorenai ten ni mesareru youna kibun de iretara dore hodo no kaikan wo ajiwaeru? amai amai mitsu ni muragaru kimi wa mou bokutachi no toriko Over Mirage |-|English = The powerful radiant light makes the nearby dark shadows grow stronger "It's scary" then just close your eyes Keep looking at me or I'll leave you behind High expectations are forbidden, it would just bring about chaos Over Mirage This melody will take over your entire body and soul, you will never get them back Let it make you feel like you are ascending to heaven, are you savouring this pleasant feeling? Gathering everyone like sweet and delicious nectar You are already our prisoner Over Mirage When we have captured your body it will be as if you are being born again everyday We'll help you so just reach out your hand We will give you the divine punishment you deserve so you can throw away your sins At last you are completely absorbed, like a caged bird you cannot escape Over Mirage Someday it will be the law for everyone to recognise this real attraction All the fakes at the bottom will be smoked out and forced to become quiet The sight and sound will be burned into your memories You can almost touch it Over Mirage If, for example, you happened to see a stranger at that place yesterday Then by seizing the future, you can change the history of tomorrow Over Mirage This melody will take over your entire body and soul, you will never get them back Let it make you feel like you are ascending to heaven, are you savouring this pleasant feeling? Gathering everyone like sweet and delicious nectar You are already our prisoner Over Mirage Category:Music